


Its My Turn Now

by FandomVulture333



Series: Not a Normal Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: Sam has bottomed for Dean and now its Dean's turn to bottom for Sam for his birthday weekend





	

When Sam woke up the next morning he was saddened by the loss of his brother who had rolled over on to his side and was also hogging the covers. He was spent from last night and it hurt a little but it was a good hurt with wonderful memories. Sam nudged Dean’s shoulder with his nose trying to wake him up. He groaned trying so hard not to wake up.

“Dean, Deeean, Dean!” Sam called his name louder each time.

It worked and then he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to look into his brother’s face. He leaned in and kissed his lips, “Good morning bitch.”

“Good morning jerk.” Sam giggled as he looked tenderly into Dean’s eyes.

He cupped his hand around Dean’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss his brother, now lover, gently.

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Sam.”

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful as they were recovering from last night and trying to burn through the flame slowly. They shared a few kisses and some touches and cuddles but Dean wanted to save Sunday for Sam’s first top and make his birthday weekend extra special. And boy when Sunday came Dean was prepared.

Dean woke Sam up with a hearty breakfast of bacon, home fries and scrambled eggs. Sam knew that his brother usually doesn’t cook this much without a really good reason and then he figured it out. He was going to top Dean tonight.

“I want you to have your strength for tonight, eat up and relax and let me take pamper you today. Now you will really be a man after tonight.” Dean beamed.

He couldn’t wait till for tonight, but it came sooner than expected as 6pm loomed on the clock. When they both looked it they smiled, looked at each other with animalistic hunger in their eyes before colliding their lips together with crazy passion.

“Are you ready Sammy? Wanna be a man again?” Dean kissed his brother again, “Wanna fuck me hard and good?”

Sam stuffed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and tangled it fiercely with his brother’s.

“You taste so sweet.” Sam moaned into him.

Then Dean picked up Sam and carried him quickly to the bed and tore off his clothes and Sam had been able to take off his shirt and jeans by the time Dean was done. He got on the bed with the bottle of extra glide lube and had already started to open himself up as Sam just watched. He was a little frozen about what to do next as he stared at Dean’s hard erect cock. Sam didn’t realize it when he launched himself and wolfed down the head of it and began to suck it as he slathered it with strokes from his tongue.

Dean was quivering with pleasure and over stimulation as he worked his fingers in and out of his hole.

“Oh fuck baby brother! What you do to me!”

It wasn’t long before Dean fell apart and Sam hungrily swallowed shots of Dean’s cum. Once his cock became soft Sam spat his out and grabbed the lube next to Dean and slicked himself and guided himself into Dean and bottomed out, soaking in Dean’s tight heat making him want to come instantly.

“Oh my - OH GOD!” Sam sputtered out as he began to thrust in and out of his brother, slapping his balls into Dean’s ass.

Dean was holding onto Sam’s ass, pulling him closer and deeper into him. The wave from the orgasm he had had made him high as kite and he was loving all of this as he felt his brother becoming a man as Sam began to really pound into him harder, knowing he was going to come into him soon.

“What you do to me Dean is ungodly. But I love it so bad.” Sam groaned as he he humped into his brother one last time and came hard and loud into his brother, “Oh fuck Dean!”

Then he realized that Dean had come again all over their bodies.

“Oh-” Sam gasped.

“My-” Dean replied.

“God!” They said in unison.

“That was awesome.” Dean coughed out as Sam softened inside of him before he pulled out.

The empty feeling that he left inside of his brother felt like a loss after that incredible love making session.

“I love you Dean.” Sam said as he was catching his breath.

“I love you too Sam.” Then he pulled his brother in closer and rested his head on his brother’s chest. “What did you think of your first time topping?”

“I like it better but I’ll bottom just for you.” And he kissed his brother’s lips before settling in for the night.

The next morning they awoke from their peaceful sleep so that Dean could go to work and Sam could go to school. Once they showered and got dressed and had a bite to eat and snuck in a few kisses they got into Dean’s car and they drove to the highs school Sam attended. Once they pulled up to Lawrence high Dean turned off the car.

“How did you like your birthday weekend?” Was it what you expected?”

Sam smiled at Dean and kissed him tenderly. “It was perfect thank you.”

“Do you feel like a man now?”

“Yeah, I do now.” Sam started to get out of the car and then paused, “I love you jerk.” And he smiled and began to walk to towards the school.

“I love you too bitch.” Dean said aloud as he looked fondly at his little brother.

Little did they know that a new a bigger chapter was about to start in their lives.


End file.
